SuperNatural: The Untold Legends of 2 Brothers
by Batmanfan77
Summary: The Further adventures of Sam and Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural: The Untold Legends of 2 Brother's Season 1: Seeing a bat.**

A clear night in Gotham City and a 1967 Impala enters the city. Inside the car were two guy's their names were Sam and Dean Winchester. They were hunters and have been hunting things for almost 11 years. Dean was wearing his favorite brown jacket and Sam was wearing his gray jacket. Tonight they were on a hunt for a demon. A demon that has eluded them for a while until the lead they got that told them to head for Gotham. They had been told to come to Gotham. A note was left on the doorsteps of a hotel they had been staying in Clearfield Pennsylvania. The person who had left the note hadn't said who they were and that's what bothered Dean.

Dean who was driving the impala turned to look at Sam and said, "Don't you find it weird that we are in the city of Gotham, home of the legend Batman."

"Come on Dean, you don't think he exists do you?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure but what bothers me is who was it that asked for us to be here considering everything we've been through." Dean replied.

Sam looked at the note and then back at Dean and said, "Whoever it was must have had a reason. I swear the writing looks familiar."

"Why is it familiar to you Sam?" Dean asked.

"It looks like Ruby's writing but it can't be." Sam replied.

"Are you thinking she escaped hell, but how? I mean we closed hell for good." Dean asked.

"What if hell was re-opened or some demons escaped. My money is on demons that were never placed back into hell when it was closed." Sam replied.

Dean noticed a hotel in Gotham and pulled up to it. Once there he parked the car in the parking lot and Sam went inside and stood by the front desk. A man notices Sam standing there and says "May I help you?"

Sam looked at the guy and said, "May I have a room with 2 beds please."

The guy went to his computer and inputted the information then looked back at Sam and says "I have a room with 2 beds and it will cost you 50 dollars a night."

"50 dollars a night that's fine. We're only staying for a night." Sam replied.

The guy behind the desk handed Sam the key to the hotel and said, "Here's your key to your room. Enjoy your stay. If you need anything just call the reception."

Back outside Dean got out of his car and leaned against the car looking towards the front of the building for Sam to return. A familiar voice was heard coming behind him and it says "Hello Dean."

He turned to look in the direction of the voice. Dean looked at the person standing on the other side of the car and said, "Castiel it's been a while."

"Yes it has been a while Dean. You must be wondering why I have returned." Castiel replied.

Dean walked around the impala and stood in front of Castiel and he had a confused look on his face and said, "Seeing you here now and I'm starting to think there more too why we are here. Did you send us a note in Clearfield?"

Castiel looked back at dean and said, "No I sent no such note. The reason I'm here is because of a fallen angel known as Agares."

"I've never heard of this person before. What did this angel do?" Dean asked."

"He was an angel who disobeyed Gods rules and was casted out of Heaven." Castiel replied looking at Dean.

"Why was he cast out of Heaven and are you saying that this Agares is in Gotham City? When did this fallen angel arrive?" Dean asked with concern in his voice.

"Agares had gotten help from a powerful demon and this demon is here somewhere." Castiel replied.

Dean thought for a moment then looked back at Castiel and said, "The demon we tracked to Gotham is the demon helping him. I'm guessing this won't be easy Cas."

"There just one twist Dean and you don't have a lot of time. Archangel Raphael has been sent to get Agares by any means." Castiel replied.

"How long do we have?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked behind him and could see Sam coming from the front desk and then looked back at Dean and said, "You have until the end of tomorrow to find him or else Raphael will find him. I wouldn't cross him Dean. He's not like any other angel you've met."

Footsteps sounds could be heard coming behind Dean and then a voice saying "Dean I thought I heard your voice."

Dean turned to see Sam standing there then turned to look back at Castiel but he had disappeared. Dean wasn't surprised at the fact that Castiel disappeared as he had appeared. Sam looked at Dean and said, "Is everything alright Dean?"

He looked at him then started walking towards his car then stopped behind his car and opened the trunk then titled his head to look at Sam and said, "Yea everything peachy Sammy. What room number are we in?"

"We're in room 204." Sam replied handing him the keys to the room.

They both grab their bags and headed to their room. Dean closed his trunk and was last to follow Sam. Once at the room Dean opened the door and they both walked inside and both chose their sides of the bed. They placed their bags on their sides of the bed. Sam decided he would open the TV to hear the news and see if there was any news on any deaths. The reporter was talking about the Batman. Dean who was sitting on his bed, his back leaning against the wall of the bed rest he look at the TV and said, "Turn the voice up."

Sam turned the voice up on the TV and they listened to what the reporter was saying. The reporter was female in her mid-20s. She was saying "According to eye witness a man in a bat suit appeared and saved some people who look like they were being attacked. Just in we have eye witness video of the guy in a bat suit and the attack.

Sam watched with Dean and listened to what was being said. Once the video was finished playing Sam pulled out his laptop and went to sit at the table and started making searches about the Batman. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing and turned to look at Sam and said, "So this Batman exists."

"Yes he does. There a lot of information on the guy and according to reports there's a guy named the Joker who's been causing chaos in the city as of late. The death toll has been at a point never seen before and police are baffled."

"You don't think that this demon is helping this Joker fella do you Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I think it could be possible Dean I mean I could be wrong." Sam replied seating at the table with his laptop.

Dean closed the TV and placed the remote of the TV on the bed then looked up at Sam and said, "Sammy, there something I need to tell you."

"What do you need to tell me?" Sam asked looking back at Dean.

"When you were inside getting the key I was paid a visit by Castiel." Dean replied.

"And what did he say?" Sam asked confused to why Castiel didn't appear when he was around.

"He told me about a fallen angel and about an Archangel coming for this falling angel. I think it could be possible that it's not a demon but this angel." Dean replied then turning to the door after hearing a knock on the door. He then looked back at Sam who went to his bag and pulled out his TAURUS Model 92 9mm gun and under his shirt Ruby's knife remained hidden. Dean pulled out his GLOCK 9mm and walked to the front door and pulled it open slowly.

Standing on the outside was a woman in her mid-30's, blond and had curves to her body. She looked at both Dean and Sam and said, "That's no way to treat an old friend."

Sam looked at the woman and said, "Ruby?"

"Who else would know which hotel you checked into? Are you going to put those guns away or what?" Ruby replied looking at both of them.

"So we are supposed to trust you now Ruby. How do we know your Ruby and not some demon pretending? This isn't our first rodeo." Dean asked.

Both Dean and Sam put the guns away and listen to what Ruby had to say. Dean still didn't trust Ruby but knew that she always helped them when they were in a pinch. Dean couldn't shake off how she had escaped and needed answers but they only one with answers was Ruby.

"I'm not asking for you to trust me. I was the one who wrote you the note back at Clearfield." Ruby replied.

"What do you know about Agares and the fact Archangel Raphael are here in Gotham." Dean asked.

"I have no idea why there here but yes I've heard of them. My reason for calling you here wasn't because of them but because of a powerful demon known as Azazel."

"Azazel is a demon that is here in Gotham. I have never heard of this demon. Let me guess you know how to find this powerful demon." Dean asked.

"Yes I do know where to find this demon but none of you are ready to face this demon or have the power to stop it." Ruby replied with skepticism in her voice.

"Then why ask us to be here if you don't think we can win." Sam asked looking at Ruby.

"For one reason I know you guy always have a plan and end up saving the world." Ruby replied.

'If we agree to help you explain to us how you were able to escape Hell's doors being closed for good." Dean asked.

Ruby looked at both of them and said, "I escaped hell before it closed but I wasn't the only demon to escape but I've learned since then that someone is trying to open the door way to hell."

They both leave the hotel and head to Dean's impala. Dean opens the doors of the impala and they all get in and Dean drives off. He looked in his rearview mirror and said, "Ruby where are we going exactly?"

Ruby points with her right hand as the bat mobile go by them speeding fast. Dean and Sam are surprised to see the Bat mobile cruising by them on the road. He puts the car in drive and headed after the bat mobile. Batman who was in his bat mobile noticed the Impala following him in his mirror. He couldn't stop and deal with the impala so he decided to press a button and smoke started pouring out of his exhaust pipe. Dean couldn't see the street in front of him and loses control of the car and ends up hitting another car.

He shook off what had just happened and looked at both Sam and Ruby and said, "Is everyone alright."

Sam touched his forehead and had a cut on his forehead then turned to look at Dean and says "I guess he didn't want anyone to follow him."

"You think Sam. " Dean replied sarcastically.

Ruby looked at both of them and said, "We can still head to where I think Batman is going?"

"Which is?" Dean asked, turning to look at Ruby in the backseat.

"It looks like the batman is heading to a factory owned by Wayne Industries." Ruby replied.

Dean placed the car into reverse and then got out of the car and walked to the front of his car and checked his car for damage. There wasn't until damage to the car so he returned to the driver's side and pulled the handle of the door and opened the door. He got inside the car and started the engine and drove off to the factory owned by Wayne Industries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural: The Untold Legends of 2 Brother's Season 1: Seeing a bat continuation.**

Batman made his way to the factory and parked his bat mobile just outside the factory. He stood there and surveyed the area for any Criminals in the area. There wasn't any bad guy's guarding the factory which was owed by Bruce Wayne. Batman found it strange that there was no one guarding the entrance of the factory.

Something bothered him with the situation and he decided he would find another way inside. Batman knew the area well since he owned the place. He saw an open window and lurked inside not making any sounds. He walked around glancing at everything that was inside there. There were machinery on the sides and an upper view to look at the workers below.

Batman stood in front of a door and was about to turn the knob when he heard a laugh and the voice of a familiar adversary. He looked up and saw the Joker standing there and said, "Joker."

The Joker looked down at Batman and says "Batsy I see you got my invitation."

"It wasn't hard to figure out Joker." Batman replied looking up at the Joker.

Suddenly the lights went out, leaving batman blind in the dark. He tried to look through the darkness, when he felt the grip of a hand around his throat. He was lifted off his feet and slammed into a wall. He screamed out in pain as he felt the pierce going into his left shoulder. The lights came back on as blood ran down his body dripping on the floor. Standing in front of him was a demon named Botis, and to his side was Agares. Botis still had his hand around Batman's throat, with satisfaction he said "So this is the famous Batman? He doesn't look so tough Joker."

Agares had an evil looking smile spread across his face as he watched Botis push the knife deeper into the flesh of Batman. The Joker stared watching Batman's face enjoying his agony. The Joker watched then said, "Just remember our agreement Botis."

Botis nodded to him and turned his attention back to Batman. Agares started to walk off headed towards a stairwell, He stopped to take a sniff in the air. With a smirk he turned around and headed back to watch as Botis continued to torture Batman. "Who are these people you're working with Joker" Batman asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Let's just say its people you have never encountered before Batsy." Joker replied looking down at Batman.

Outside an Impala drives into the parking lot of the factory and 2 guys and a female get out of the impala and look at the factory. Sam and Dean Winchester and Ruby a demon have arrived in Gotham City on a hunt for a demon that had been released from hell. They have no idea what this demon's name is or what his motives for being in Gotham. All they know is that there is a fallen angel and a demon here and an archangel on their trail.

Dean stood outside looking at the factory then turned to look at Sam and Ruby and said, "Don't you guys find this a bit strange?"

Sam looked at Dean and gave him a look then started walking towards the front door. He was holding Ruby's knife in his right hand. Dean was holding his GLOCK 9mm and started following Sam. Ruby stood there and got a strange feeling then disappeared. Sam turned to see her disappear then looked back at dean and said, "Ruby left I wonder why she left."

"Not sure why she left, but whatever her reason it can't be good. Can only mean one thing Sammy there are demons waiting for us." Dean replied.

Dean pulled the door slowing to peek inside and saw Agares standing not far from another person who was stabbing Batman. Dean tilted his head to the direction of Sam and whispers "It looks like there stabbing Batman."

Suddenly Botis has a knife stuck inside his right shoulder as Sam comes in and stabbed him. He turned and tossed Sam like a rag doll then Dean fires his gun at him. He pulled out the knife and dropped it on the floor next to him. Agares moves his arm and makes Dean's weapon leave his hands and land on the ground. Joker who was upstairs watched and got worried and decided he would disappear. He says to himself "This is getting too much and I'm getting way to deep."

Dean is shocked by what happen and tries to rush them only to have Botis wave his hand causing him to get pushed back and stuck on the wall. He couldn't move. Meanwhile Batman fell to the ground hurting from his wounds. Sam sees his brother being up against the wall and not able to help since Agares did the same thing to him. The both stood there against the wall not moving. Dean moved his head and shouted "Hey ass wipe. Who are you guys?"

"Dean Dean Dean surprise you don't remember me from your stay in hell." Botis replied looking at Dean.

Dean stood there up against the wall and thought for a minute then tries to escape being binding to the wall and said, "Botis I remember your name now you son of a bitch. You were there when Alistair was sticking crap into me for years. "

"The think that I was most proud of was when you broke the first seal." Botis replied.

"If your name is Botis then who are you?" Sam asked looking at the direction of Agares.

Agares turned his attention away from Batman. No one was watching him as he laid there hurt. He walked and stood by Sam and said, "My name is Agares I was cast out of heaven for doing things I shouldn't have done."

Botis used his demon powers to keep Dean and Sam against the wall. Without any distraction he would be able to keep them there forever. Dean stood there up against the wall and thought for a minute then tries to escape being restrained to the wall and said, "Botis I remember your name now you son of a bitch. You were there when Alistair was sticking crap into me for years. "

"My proudest moment of you being in hell was when you broke the first seal." Botis replied.

Dean looked back at Botis with contempt in his demeanor and in an angry tone said, "The way I remember it you stood there watching as Alistair continued his torture for 30 years. 30 years I resisted, but in the end I just couldn't continue."

Agares laughed and smirked at Dean who was agitated at Botis and said, "The great hunter Dean. You're not so tough now. See Botis is a powerful demon that can't be beaten so why not give up."

"Why don't you release us and we'll see whose left standing." Dean shouted at Agares.

Botis looked at Agares and says "Don't mind these Winchester and that Batman."

Botis turned around to where Batman was and saw no body lying there and wondered where he disappeared to. He looked at Agares and said, "Where's the Bat?"

Agares shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room for Batman. Batman had slipped past them when they weren't looking. Sam noticed Batman slip away and hide in the corner of the factory. He then looked back at both Botis and Agares and pointed at both of them and said, "If your name is Botis then which one are you?"

Agares turned his attention away from trying to find Batman. He couldn't believe how good Batman was. Hearing Sam speak it got his attention and turned to walk back to where the Winchester's were. He looked at both of them and bent down and picked up Ruby's knife and says "So you were going to try and kill Botis a powerful demon. My name Sam is Agares, I was casted out of heaven for going against the rules."

"Agares you're the fallen angel. What got you kicked out of heaven?" Dean asked.

"What got me casted out was because I gave weapons to human beings. We as angels aren't supposed to interfere in human's affairs, but I did." Agares replied.

Batarangs were tossed in the direction of where they were standing. It travelled past Agares and into Botis's back. Botis turned his back towards the direction of the batarangs and smirked and said, "Batman I'll give you credit for surviving this long."

"Whatever you both are know I'll stop you." Batman replied from the shadows.

Agares looked around and up in the ceilings and said, "Why don't you show yourself Batman or else I'll hurt them."

Dean needed to get their selves out of this but how? He thought for a moment then spoke to himself and said, "Well that's just great. I've got no plan."

"Whoa I'm shocked that you Dean Winchester don't have a plan that's a first." Botis replied turning his attention to Dean.

Without warning a knife gets shoved in Botis's right side of his chest. His body starts flashing and sparking. He turned to see Bobby standing there. Dean looked back and see's Bobby standing there. They fall to the ground just as the demon gets killed. Bobby looked at the demon and says "Powerful my ass."

Agares see's that Botis has been killed and flees the room and leaves the factory. Bobby helps Dean and Sam up from the ground. Bobby hugs both Sam and Dean. Dean is confused by the sudden appearance of Bobby and decides to ask Bobby. He looked at Bobby and said, "Bobby what are you doing here?"

"From the looks of it boys, I'm saving your asses again." Bobby replied looking at both of them.

From the ceiling Batman comes down and looked at the three of them and said, "Looks like you boys have some explaining to do but now's not the time. The police are on their way so we have to move."

Batman touches his wound and sprays some chemical on it that stops the bleeding, then uses his bat grappler and presses a button on the things and disappears up to the roof. They both nodded to Batman in agreement then Sam looks at Bobby and said, "I think what Dean meant was why are you here?"

"Why am I here? The reason why I'm here is because I'm an angel and two Castiel sent me to give you both a head." Bobby replied.

Bobby then disappeared and both Sam and Dean heads outside and got into the impala and drove off before the police show. As Dean was driving, Sam turned to look at Dean and said, "Now what do we do. How do we find this Agares?"

"Not sure Sammy, but I do know that wherever he is. It has the angel worried and that worries me."

Driving off from the factory and heading back to their hotel, Dean turned to look at Sam and replied to his question about Bobby.

");


End file.
